1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator used in a restraining device of an air bag system for a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid gas generators using both pressurized gas and a gas generating agent are widely used.
Specification of DE-U No. 202005008938 discloses a hybrid gas generator. A housing in which a gas generating agent 12 and an ignition device 10 are provided is arranged at one end of a bottle filled with pressurized gas. In addition, a housing which has an outlet opening 28 formed at a peripheral wall portion 30 thereof and internally accommodates a filter 24 is arranged on an opposite end of the bottle. An inlet opening 16 at the one end of the bottle is closed by an inlet film 18, and an outlet opening 20 at the opposite end is closed by an outlet film 22.
JP-A No. 2003-226222 discloses a hybrid gas generator in which a first rupturable plate 40 that blocks between a gas generator 30 and a pressurized gas chamber 20 is covered by a cap 44 from the pressurized gas chamber 20. The cap 44 is provided to arrest combustion residue of a gas generating agent and fragments of the first rupturable plate.